Pokemon: The New Era
by fullmoonzgaze
Summary: A new world of Pokemon awaits! Follow Adam on his journey through all of the regions to help a Pokemon Professors research and see the world and leave his small Island of Stokes. OC's welcome but not always used. Constructive Criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated.


_**Trainers High School**_

**_A Pokémon Fanfiction. This story is about a next generation of Pokemon masters that live on an Island that is so secluded, barely anyone has heard of it. In the whole entire history of the Island, no one has ever been a successful Pokemon trainer, until today. This is going to cover the whole entire Journey, all the way to the Champion, so this story has many Story Arcs, so be prepared. So without further ado, lets start the Trainers High School Story Arc_**

Hello,let me introduce myself, My name is Adam, an up-and-coming Pokémon trainer from the not very known Stokes Island, just of the shore of Kalos. My Dad is a Pokemon Professor on this Island. Here we live in somewhat luxury, with all of the serene wildlife and Pokémon, the bliss of no war, no fights, seemingly no care in the world. This island was purely for relaxation and it made me sick. People saw stuff on the news about weapon that was reawakened and almost killed everything on earth, luckily someone stopped it, but no one on Stokes cared, they just sat back and said "Luckily that wasn't us" and shrugged it off. I couldn't bring myself to that conclusion. I could have been dead, my mom and Dad, Dead. It made me realize that I need to get a move on about fulfilling my dreams. I needed to ask my dad for a Pokémon, and fast. So I decided the next day I would ask the only person on this whole Island that was somewhat motivated, Pokémon Professor Fig, My Dad. My mom says I'm way to excitable and I need to slow down and enjoy life, but sitting around doing nothing except cleaning and moving do different houses all over the island isn't what I want to do. I want to see the world, make friends, encounter rare and exciting things. Today at this very moment I have decided I start my Journey tomorrow.

_**The Next Day**_

I get up the next morning excited to ask my dad for a Pokémon. I throw on my jeans (I wear the same pair of jeans every day and night, I like to keep the night on them and they don't need to be washed, really) and a black long sleeve shirt with a white tee on top of that with a gray denim no sleeve zip up hoodie over top of that and a black beanie to cover my short spiky brown hair and some Converse. This is the same stuff I like to wear a lot just mixed up. I grab my headphones, my Pokepod and my Transmitter. I grab my back pack, fill it with some extra clothes just in case, go downstairs, careful not to wake up mom, to grab some food and Pokefood. I bid my Furfrou goodbye and head out to the Pokémon lab. My dad studies the translation of Pokémon and how they communicate between each other. I think it's fascinating, how close we are to being able to talk to Pokémon and how little the rest of the world knows about it. I really hope my dad gives me a Pokémon, not only am I thinking it's a great opportunity to get out of here but I think I can really help further dad's research by doing fieldwork. I'm 14 and I'll be 15 in about 4 months, I am fully capable of going on my own journey and seeing the world. I finally reach the Pokémon lab and see a big flashing light going off inside. I rush inside to see what was going on but I only see a giant party. My dad is in the back, spinning in his spinny office chair, blowing on a whistle wearing a party hat. As soon as he sees me he runs over to give me a gigantic bear hug. "What is this all about dad?" he takes my hand and runs me over to his gigantic glowing Smart board and shows me a diagram of the Pokémon brain and next to it a diagram of the new machine Pokecom, the revolutionary device that lets you talk to your Pokémon. He explains in a bunch of science terms about how the Pokecom links with your Pokémon after you catch them, plug headphones or a Bluetooth in and you can communicate with your Pokémon, in a rare case, if you throw a Pokecom link into the area, it will send a field around the Link that lets you hear what all the Pokémon are thinking and saying in a certain area without catching them. After this explanation he finally asks why I am here. "I am here to ask you for a gigantic favor" I say. "What is it, son?" asks my father. "I would like a Pokémon all for myself, but before you protest, let me state my grounds on which this proposition stands" I say in my most adult tone and using such vocabulary to impress him. "I am now 15 years old, most kids get theirs at 10. That's reason #1. Reason #2 is that I am almost finished with Freshman year here at La Plata High School and it's not fair for me to be learning the basic curricular when I want to live up to your expectations and become a Pokémon Professor. And finally, Reason #3. With the new breakthrough on your Pokecom, I'm sure it needs beta testing, fieldwork, research and I am just the man to do it. My dad stood there with a look of astonishment and a then it escalated into a wide grin. "My son, I have been waiting for you to gain the courage enough to ask your father to leave by yourself on a journey, your just like me when I was young, so yes I will allow you to go on your own Pokémon Adventure, but first, while I must send you off, I am not allowed to without you getting your high school education, I only want you to go for the rest of this semester and then you can go on your adventure." "But Dad! I hate this school; I can't stand it any longer." I exclaimed. "That's why I am not sending you back to that school; I'm sending you to a private school called the Trainers School for Advanced Individuals, It's in Kalos." Said Dad. "Kalos?! That's so cool! Thanks Dad!" He grabbed me by the shoulder and said "Now, Adam, what I am going to give you next is very Important and very special, I am gonna give you a Pokémon." At this point I lost the whole 'adult act' and started flipping out. I had been waiting my whole life with this moment, and now it's finally here. "Since I am the Pokémon Professor for a Island with no real stand alone environment, Stokes Island is a mesh pool of all of the Pokémon from all the different regions. Being said, I believe you know that you are entitled to any of the Starter Pokémon from any of the regions. So choose wisely.

_**End Of Chapter 1**_

**_(Adam): Hey! Why did you cut off the story like that? its getting to a really good part!_**

**_(FullMoonz): Well, I think that I should think about the choice of You and your Pokemon a little more._**

**_(Adam): But, I though I get to choose that!_**

**_(FullMoonz): Well, Its up to me and/or the audience to choose, if they review._**

**_(Adam): AUDIENCE, DON'T CHOOSE A SUCKY POKEMON PLEASE!_**

**_(FullMoonz): Well Adam, its time for bed. Say goodnight to the precious Audience_**

**_(Adam): Good night, Audience! 3_**


End file.
